


Sweetness Of A Moment

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Firelight, sweet treats, Gabriel realising maybe, just maybe, you return his affections. What could possibly go wrong?





	Sweetness Of A Moment

As the sun went down, the light cast by the flames danced across the dark trunks of the trees, twisting and curling in obscure shapes and providing a small circle of light in the clearing. The heat from the campfire seemed to be pushing out the cold air and protecting them from the bite of the chilly wind, almost as if encapsulating them within their own private bubble. The evening brought such a silence that the crackle of the campfire was all that could be heard and Gabriel leaned a little closer to her, not wanting to speak for fear any noise would break whatever spell the fire was weaving. The flames dipped and danced, the oranges and reds giving way to intense yellows and whites and while she was mesmerised by the intoxicating dance before her, his attention was elsewhere. He should have been concentrating on the fluffy white marshmallow balancing precariously on the end of the stick in his hand and yet he was completely enchanted by the way the flickering light played over her face. From the moment he had laid eyes on her he’d felt this pull, drawing him to her in a way he could never quite describe.

When the suggestion of hiding out at the bunker had originally been floated Gabriel had flat out refused. In fact, he went on to adamantly refuse a further 8 times and it wasn’t until he popped in one day that something, or rather someone, changed his mind. Castiel had been trying to convince his brother that this was the safest place for him and had decided to have one last go at convincing him. “Listen, Cassie, I get it, this place has a certain charm but I’d be trapped here, my very own personal cage. I need my freedom. I need…” He trailed off as she entered the room and a genuine smile appeared on his face. “Well hello, there sweet thing. I don’t think I’ve ever had the privilege of an introduction.” His eyes roamed over her body and she rolled her eyes. 

“Gabriel right? Your brother here is worried about you so hows about you stop being an ass and just come stay here for a while?” she folded her arms over her chest and leaned on nonchalantly on the doorframe, her tone indicating that her desire for him to stay was purely for his brothers benefit.

“Is this a flying visit or are you staying here too?” His eyes glistened with mischief and Cas smiled to himself as he felt his brothers resolve waver.

“Would my answer make a difference to yours?” Raising her eyebrows she looked unimpressed although in truth she was a little curious about the archangel, especially after hearing Cas speaking about him.

“Perhaps.” He grinned, stepping a little closer.

“Perhaps?” She narrowed her eyes and stayed perfectly still.

“Y/n lives here. Now, are you going to stay?” Castiel was growing impatient, he desperately wanted Gabriel to stay where he would be safe and he could see this little dance between the two of you going on for quite some time if nobody got to the point.

“Pretty name for a pretty lady. You gonna show me to my room sweetheart? Looks like I’m staying.” She looked over at Castiel and smiled, an action which sent a pang of jealousy deep into Gabriel's chest. Perhaps he had been too hasty accepting this offer, maybe he would now not only be trapped but also have to watch her and his brother making goo-goo eyes at each other all the time. 

“Come on honey, let’s find you a room.” And just like that, with the way the pet name rolled off her tongue, he felt a surge of hope. Maybe she didn’t have her sights set on Cas after all.

They now had a friendship, of sorts, which had been born from a combination of Castiel's concern for his brothers' safety and the Winchesters desire never to leave the trickster alone in the bunker. It was reasonable to always have someone ‘babysit’ the archangel but somehow it was always her who drew the short straw. There had been frustrations, in fact, he was fairly certain she loathed and despised him in the early days, and yet here they were, a few months later, sitting on a blanket covered log toasting marshmallow. That thought had his eyes glancing over at his sweet treat just as it slipped from the stick and into the fire. The action hadn’t gone unnoticed by his companion whose laughter rang out in the quiet and caused a smiled of pure delight to grace his face. With a shake of her head, she pulled her own marshmallow from the fire and offered it to him. She hadn’t realised they had moved so close to one another and when she turned to present the lightly toasted fluff she felt her breath hitch as they were practically nose to nose. Her eyes fell on his lips as they slowly, deliberately, took the marshmallow into his mouth. Subconsciously she licked her own lips. A small, sticky splodge remained on his lower lip and she reached up, brushing it away before sucking it from her thumb. Gabriel let out a shuddering breath as he watched her action, their eyes meeting and knowing in that moment they both desired the exact same thing. Slowly closing the space between them Gabriel closed his eyes and…

“There you guys are! Scoot over and pass me the bag of marshmallows.” Dean crashed through the fallen leaves and just like that the spell was broken. She cleared her throat and stood up, handing the bag of marshmallows to Dean and she passed him. 

“Where you going?” Sam asked as he appeared with Cas right behind him. 

“Just gonna go take a shower and get an early night. Good to see you guys back in one piece.” She smiled brightly at her friends and headed back towards the bunker.

“What was that about?” Sam looked at Dean and Gabe with a furrowed brow.

“Maybe she needs a break from babysitting duties. Cas, next hunt you’re on the bench, we’ll take her with us.” Dean leaned forward and slid two marshmallows on a stick, placing them in the fire to toast. Gabriel looked off in the direction you had taken, unsure if he should go after you or let you have your space. Either way, he was already cooking up some strange and unusual punishment for Dean. Yeah, the older Winchester needed to learn when not to interrupt.


End file.
